


At the very last, let me cry until my tears dry

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Jamdori AU, Lemon Jam, Other, Violence, dont read this if you dont like it im begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: More Jamdori! this time its Saaya!





	At the very last, let me cry until my tears dry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little note for those trying to criticise this; This au is just meant for fun, experimental purposes, if you are uncomfortable with the content of the au, then don't read it. Simple as.

It was late. Saaya really shouldn't be up at 1 in the morning making bread, but here she was. She wanted to make sure things were ready for the morning, so that she could go out later in the day. She fired up the big oven, it was a gorgeous, hand-made stone bread oven that her family had had for years, it gave the Yamabuki Bakery bread a unique taste that everyone loved.

Saaya was almost rhythmic when making bread, it was almost second nature, she could tune out everything and focus on the dough in front of her. She was about to do that, but then she heard a small  _ clang _ from the back room.

She froze.

Jun and Sana would never stay up this late, and her parents were heavy sleepers. This wasn't one of her family members. Occasionally Kasumi would come into the house and surprise her, but that was always in the day, and that  _ definitely  _ wasn't Kasumi. Saaya took a cautious, quiet step back. She was uneasy as is, recently things hadn't been so...happy. Poor Chisato.

Saaya took another step back and craned her neck to look into the hallway. It was pitch black, she could only just make out the shapes. 

Another rattle. Saaya suppressed a gasp. Her first instinct was to turn of the lights, leaving the room bathed in the warm glow of the oven. Saaya took a deep breath, and grabbed a rolling pin.

Suddenly there was a loud snapping sound, the sound of wood breaking. The back door. Saaya shuffled slightly, acutely aware of the heat on her side. More clattering, Saaya saw a figure in the hall. Tall, masked, holding something glinting in the limited light. Saaya ducked down behind the table as the figure continued down the hall.

Her breath was shaky, she held her hand to her mouth to suppress the noise.

Right in front of where she was hiding, the figure stopped. Saaya could see him clearly now. A tall, semi-muscular man with shaggy white hair. He was wearing a dark green jacket. Saaya took note so that she could hopefully tell the police later. As he turned around, Saaya slowly stood up, raising the rolling pin as if to strike.

He then turned around and grabbed it. Saaya was stunned, he really had seen her when she was hiding. She struggled to keep her balance, trying to push back against the intruders force. 

She stumbled back, and moved her hand in order to cushion her fall. She was met with hot stone and a searing pain. She was pushed back further, pushing her arm further and further into the oven. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't feel her arm at all. She didn't even have to look at it to know her skin was being burnt off. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, quickly. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness. 

Surprisingly she wasn't screaming, however she was making sharp inhales occasionally. The intruder persisted, holding Saaya in front of the oven, intent on pushing her in. 

Saaya couldn't hold on anymore, the pain was too much, and her vision was clouded with dark spots. She slipped unconscious.

  
  
  
  


Morning. Bright and early. The Yamabukis woke up to a horrendous smell, and half the valuables of the bakery gone, before they decided to phone the police, they wanted to look for the source of the smell. They sent Jun and Sana back upstairs to the house. After a minute or two of searching they checked out the still-lit oven.

They found the charred and near-skeletal remains of their daughter. A scream echoed across the early morning shopping area.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (as much as one can ^^;;) If you have any more questions about Jamdori and want to know more, then you can hmu on twitter at @/lisachisas ! If you're shy like me you can always use my Curious Cat (*^▽^*)


End file.
